King Drake
by Whiphand
Summary: What if Drake becomes the King of FAYZ?
1. Chapter 1

He has done it all, kidnapped Astrid and Diana, Sam and Caine. He manipulated Penny to take down Brianna and Jack. He commanded packleader to capture Lana and Edilio. A few tried to get in his way, but none succeeded. Sanjit and Roger gone crazy by Penny's evil illusions. Justin and Virtue killed by packleader. Dahra and the rest of the brattle-chance brutalized by Drake himself. Orc has been enslaved to work for them. The only problem left is Dekka...  
He locked each of his victim in a room at the clifftop hotel. Tear and tortured each of them slowly and painfully, making sure that signs of death is healed by Lana, he wanted the torture to last...  
He sometimes purposely released them, only to recapture them and crush their hopes, he left Caine alone as Penny wanted him to suffer the worst, Drake could understand, after all Caine did break her heart and her legs.  
Just as he smirked at his triumph, packleader hobbled back and whispered, " Floating girl is coming..."  
Drake laughed and softly whispered to himself, "Dekka..."

Dekka was furious, he captured Brianna, her crush. He captured Sam, her best friend in battle. She has not backed down before, she will not back down now. As she walk along, she see others hiding, afraid of Drake and packleader. Edilio's army has been disbanded after Drake killed majority of the army. There was shattered windows and abandoned houses. More people was falling sick without Dahra. People dare not walk in the streets alone. Perdido Beach is now facing an era of fear.  
She marched straight towards the clifftop as that was Drake's so called "Castle". Quinn pulled her aside and urged her not to go, "you can't do this! Penny will destroy you from a mile away, and even if you can defeat her, there is still packleader and Drake."  
Dekka gritted her teeth, thought about it, then burst out, " So what! He was asking for it! I will kill them all!". With that, she brushed Quinn aside and continue her journey to stop Drake. She stopped herself, thinking rationally about what Quinn said. She went to the town plaza and yelled out," I am going to stop this madness, if you want in, follow me, the rest of you prepare yourselves," she took a deep sigh and continued, " this may be the fight of our lives."  
A few faces showed up, Ellen, Hank, Quinn and his fishing crew. Dekka took a quick glance of her little army and lead them to the clifftop. "Wait, I am coming too..." Dekka turned around to see Albert walking up. She was shocked, Albert was usually a cowardly, selfish, businessman that only cared for himself.  
She shouted in the direction of the clifftop, "Drake! Watch out, I am Coming for you!"...


	2. Chapter 2

It was hopeless, Penny has been torturing him with endless, sickening illusions, all so real yet so painful. When all hopes were lost, Caine finally saw Diana coming to his rescue, the first thing he needed was to get rid of the concrete encasing his hands, his powers are of no use now. Diana found a master card and freed Caine from his room.  
"Follow my lead, Drake and Penny are out, Packleader is distracted," muttered Diana. Caine followed her to the exit and suddenly Diana screamed. She floated 10 feet into the air, her eyeballs popped, her skin started to deform and maggots started crawling out of her body. Caine was horrified and stumbled backwards only to be painfully lashed by a whip. He instantly fell to his knees and turned around. Penny was there laughing at him, she went close and whispered into his ears," How does it feel to lose the one you love? You did the same thing to me except my legs were broken too..."  
Drake laughed too, "Nice illusion Penny, should have seen the look on his face when 'Diana' started to die." Caine, defeated again and again, cried for the first time in a long time. He showed weakness to his enemies but after all there is no escape. Once a great king, now a miserable victim...

Astrid Ellison, the only one who has not given up yet, still having hopes that someone will rescue them, but then Drake came into her room. All that hope changed into fear, Drake will always find new ways to torture her, either by hammering her teeth or skinning her alive.  
"Kill me for all I care, I will never lose my dignity to an animal like you," Astrid spat.  
"Oh look here, why isn't it my favorite girl? All wrapped up and ready to die, unfortunately you will never die, 'cause if you do, it will spoil the fun," Drake hissed.  
He pulled out a penknife from his pocket, "today, your tongue has the privilege to meet my latest form of torture," Drake grinned as the blade of the penknife gleamed with a scary radiance.  
Astrid's eyes widen, she started shrieking in horror, Drake loved the sound of it, too bad she cannot make it anymore without her tongue...  
Penny saw Drake leaving Astrid's room with alot of blood and a tongue, when asked why he keeps the tongue, Drake simply replied, "as a souvenir".

Ellen wondered how they are going to complete their mission of ridding the FAYZ of Drake. Dekka can easily take out packleader, but it was Penny and Drake that worried her, especially Penny, to make things worst, they have to get through an enslaved Orc before they even reach the insane illusionist. The only thing Ellen has as a weapon is a lead pipe, all guns were given to Drake, making him even more unstoppable than she previously thought.

Dekka went to speak with Albert in private, " We both know you are not a warrior, but you can plan the battle, if you help us plan a winning strategy, you can sit out of the battle, the rest including me will go out there to fight."  
"Yes, sure I can help you with the strategics, I will give you a leading victory," boasted Albert confidently.  
"It better be good, because every good soldier out here will risk everything, if your plans does not fall through, you might as well just doom us all," answered Dekka with a determined face.  
"It will work, trust me,"...


	3. Chapter 3

Brianna was pushed into his room, he found it weird, Drake usually likes to separate them. Drake walked in after her, bringing Lana along with him.  
"Now is time for a game, since both of your hands are trapped in concrete, I want you to fight each other until one submits, winner avoids an hour with me, loser gets an extra hour with me," Drake instructed.  
"No, I am not going to fight Brianna just to save my own skin," Sam replied.  
"Neither am I," Brianna joined in.  
" I thought you might say that, so I added an extra token for the winner, Sam can meet Astrid for an hour if he wins, Brianna can meet Jack for an hour too if she wins," Drake happily replied.  
Sam considered the offer and told Brianna, " I am so sorry, but I have to see Astrid."  
"Then I am sorry too, Sam..." answered Brianna  
Brianna tried to punch Sam with the concrete, but he quickly dodged it and tackled Brianna. After pinning her to the floor, he raised both of his arms and pounded them down on Brianna, it repeated for about eight times, he could hear her ribs crack but he was desperate. After the ninth hit, Brianna submitted. Drake ordered Lana to heal her and bring her back to her room.  
"See Sam, it isn't so hard, look at what you did to Brianna, the same girl who fought alongside you in battle, the same girl who saved you from me in the power plant. I made you into this animal who almost killed your loyal friend. See? After all, deep inside you are just as evil as me, I just had to push you," Drake taunted.  
"Where is Astrid? You promised I could see her..." cried Sam, he was so ashamed of what he did to Brianna but he was desperate to see Astrid.  
" I am a man of my word, Penny will bring you to Astrid, but for an hour only, nothing more. While you examine her wounds, I will check how a screwdriver can go through Brianna's ears," replied Drake who also signaled Penny to bring Sam to Astrid's room.  
Upon opening the door, Sam immediately cried as he saw the scary, mauled and brutalized yet alive body of the girl he once called Astrid.

" Floating girl brought more human," panted packleader.  
" Packleader, kill off the weaker humans, Penny, take the stronger ones down, use Orc if you have to, I am going for Dekka... with my secret weapon," commanded Drake.

Quinn and most of his crew were sent to take down packleader and distract Penny. Hank and Ellen were sent to sneak up on Penny and finish her. Dekka will take down Orc and Drake, she brought back-up with her, two of Quinn's crew, Bryan and Sidney. They all had either a blunt instrument or a small knife.  
Quinn did as ordered and fought packleader and the coyotes. His team managed to kill most of the coyotes, everything through melee attacks, it was a gruesome sight, broken limbs and body parts everywhere, but packleader escaped. He had casualties, three of his man died and two were severely injured. He comforted them to their death as there are no way to get medical attention now. He hated what he was doing but he did it anyway, at least they died for a good cause. He did not have much time to grieve over their deaths as he had to continue the plan. He led his crew closer to the clifftop until they met Penny, she just smiled and three of his members already started screaming in pain. Two of the members fought to the death. Quinn suddenly felt his flesh decomposing, he keeps telling himself that is just an illusion, but his mind was already panicking.  
He was normal again, he looked at where Penny once stood and saw Hank and Ellen with a baseball bat and a lead pipe. Penny was on the floor, knocked unconscious by the blow. Quinn looked around him as nearly all of his crew are either dead or unconscious. He fell to his knees and sighed, he did his part, it was over for him...  
Dekka, accompanied by Bryan and Sidney ran past an exhausted Quinn, past Ellen and Hank and into the clifftop where she saw Drake, Orc was nowhere near. Drake took out a pistol and started firing. Dekka cancelled gravity beneath him but unfortunately, Sidney has been shot. Drake flew to the ceiling, dropped the pistol and laughed crazily.  
"What's so funny? Never thought you may lose?" asked Dekka.  
"No, just that my secret weapon is ready," replied Drake.  
"What is your secret weapon?" asked Dekka curiously.  
Out of nowhere Bryan took his knife and brought it to Dekka's neck, ready to slice," I am the secret weapon..."


	4. Chapter 4

He saw five figures coming back, looking defeated. He squinted to get a better look, he saw Quinn, Albert, Hank and two fisherman.  
"What happened? Where is Dekka, Ellen and the rest?" Toto asked.  
Quinn answered in a reluctant voice," Dekka and Ellen are captured, the rest is dead, we barely made it out alive."  
"Orc came and took Ellen, Hank escaped, Bryan betrayed Dekka," sighed Albert  
Hank suddenly felt a surge of joy as an idea came to his mind, he squealed," I know someone powerful enough to stop Drake."  
"Who?"  
"Who?"  
"Who?"  
All asked repeatedly until Hank responded," Emily, I met her when Zil struck a deal with Caine to burn down Perdido Beach."  
Albert made a confused face and asked," What is her power? What can we bribe her with, and can you lead us to her?"  
"She can teleport items like houses and such, must be powerful, you can bribe her with electronics for her brother, and she lives near a farm, I can bring you there," replied Hank  
"Alright then, Quinn, Toto and Hank, come with me, the rest of you try to make better weapons, you are going to need them," commanded Albert. Hank lead the way to the house, Toto had a feeling someone was watching them...

Chapter 4 page 2

Her hands were now encased in cement, she was shoved into a room where both Brianna and Jack was trapped in. She was horrified at what she saw, Brianna was a gruesome sight but not as bad as Jack, the boy looked as if Hell sent their worst demon to torture him.  
"Drake, you did this? You disgusting freak, I'll make sure you pay for this! Even the devils in Hell are sacred of you..." ranted Dekka.  
"Ya, ya, ya, scold later, now I want to try something new..." Drake said in an annoyed voice.  
"The rules are that one of you is going into room 34," as Drake said 'room 34' both Brianna and Jack whimpered in fear, "so Brianna gets to choose who goes to room 34, that are the only instructions," Drake smiled," so... Brianna, will it be your boyfriend or the girl who would do anything for you?"  
"For your sake, room 34 is where you will spent three hours of torture by Penny and I combined," Drake informed Dekka  
Brianna thought hard, she loved Jack but will feel guilty if Dekka takes the blow. She was in a lot of pressure, she went up and down, weighing both Dekka's and Jack's past to see who deserves it more._ Jack looks terrible, but can Dekka stand this torture on her first day?_ she thought. After a while, she found her solution...  
"I will go to room 34, leave Jack and Dekka alone," replied Brianna.  
Drake was shocked, he did not expect such an answer, but he accepted it anyway. Brianna left with Drake...

Two hours later... Drake pushed Ellen into Edilio's room, Lana was there too.  
"Edilio, I deprived you of food for four days, now I came to feed you, but not exactly what you would expect but firstly, beg for it..." Drake casually said.  
Edilio fell to his knees and begged, he begged so hard that he cried. Drake accepted it and started tying Ellen to a chair.  
"There is your food," Drake pointed at Ellen, "you can eat her limbs, but do not worry, Lana will heal her..."  
"You expect me to cannibalize my friend?" asked Edilio in a desperate, hungry voice.  
"No, it is your choice, but that is your food for the next whole week," replied Drake.  
Edilio stared at Ellen, there was a desperate look in his eyes, yet still there was still humanity and resistance in those same eyes. He started crawling towards Ellen...


End file.
